


Alpha银行【未完】

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺光Only  ABO架空，年下，私设很多，有哦哦西





	1. Chapter 1

<上>  
这是光来到雪都的第一千二百五十三天，也是他被迫相亲的第一百六十四次。

哈罗妮在上，饶了我吧。  
他委婉地拒绝了相亲对象送他回家的邀请，戴上头盔跨上摩托颇有些狼狈地绝尘而去。  
为什么雪都总局全体上下的所有女性都想给他相亲？  
午后的阳光洒在街道两旁的新雪上，这个时间段本来是上班时间，他被老大放了假，和老大的富二代同学出来相亲。本来下午对方还安排了去看电影，不过光实在是受不了对方把自己当小姑娘看的眼神，匆匆溜走了。

太可怕了，这群Alpha。

光是个Omega，不是寻常意义上的那种Omega。海军陆战队的优等兵，军校第一拿到手软的，若不是因为Omega的体质不稳定，极限情况下会出现意外，他的领导甚至都不愿意把他调配出军队。这种Omega，在光自己眼里，大部分Alpha都不会接受才对。  
可是为什么，自从自己调到雪都边关总局开始，有这么多人要给自己相亲，还有这么多Alpha对自己感兴趣？？？感兴趣也就算了，你们能不能不要用那种，看娇弱Omega的眼神看自己！！我一个Omega一拳能揍飞两个你们这种Alpha！  
一路风驰电掣的光回想起了刚才那个瘦瘦巴巴的眼镜男A用含情脉脉的眼神看着自己，忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
救命，我真的恐A！！

 

“吹了？这种款的你也不喜欢？”光的顶头上司是总局的女A局长，她捏着手里的电话，嗓门嗷一下就上去了“你看看你现在多大了！三十二的人了！虽然你平时不怎么像个Omega！但是！你能不能找个对象照顾你！你一天不找对象，咱们局里一天就会多一个性取向错乱的人！”她扭头看了一眼在门外探头探脑地几个Omega文员，砰地一声关了门，捂着手机苦口婆心地说“现在文员组已经有好几个Omega私底下都对你有意思了，你从生理性别来讲，应该是他们的姐妹！！不是他们的暗恋对象！！你让局里单身的AB兄弟们咋整啊？”她忧伤到口吐方言“姐也不逼你，可是你年纪也大了，单身Omega的信息素分泌会越来越不稳定，镇定剂也不是万无一失的，你一直打着镇定剂，万一哪一天你在外头出任务巡逻出点啥事，嘎嘣一下没了我可咋办啊？”  
光嗯嗯啊啊地应着，心里一边想着我才不想和O做姐妹我只想和A做兄弟一边好说歹说地安抚了啰嗦了快一个小时的老大挂掉电话。他捂着脑袋，耳朵里还回荡着老大安排的下一次相亲时间和对象，突然，他注意到了马路对面的一家门店。  
“Alpha银行？”他看到立牌上绘制的加雷马帝国国旗，思考了一下自己前两天还没见过这个店，控制不住好奇地推门走了进去。

“欢迎您来到Alpha银行。”引导小姐看到他一脸迷茫地进来，体贴地走上前“您好，请问有什么我可以帮助您的？”  
“呃…”光环视四周，和普通银行相似的装潢，不过有着更多的更加私人的服务窗口，门口的电子牌上闪烁了一下，出现了几行字。  
[今日银行库存，SSS级信息素……]  
信息素？银行？  
“你们这…是…”光纠结了一下措辞，不知道该怎么问出口。  
“我们是北境加雷马帝国皇室直属经营的Alpha银行”引导员颇有眼色地帮他解答疑惑“不过我们并不是一般意义上的银行。如您所闻，加雷马人体质比较特殊，本银行是皇室开发的国家大项目，不是用来存钱的，是用来存信息素的。”  
“加雷马帝国在三年前便完成了人工提纯信息素的科研项目，并且废弃了对人体会产生不稳定影响的镇定剂。Alpha银行建立后，帝国的Alpha可以在银行提取信息素，寄售自己的信息素来获取利益，Omega购买信息素，一来可以备用应对突发发情期，二来可以通过银行中介联系获得自己匹配的Alpha信息。信息素的价格是由国家通过分析Alpha的能力数值所给出的，每个数值段位的价格都是固定的。”引导员指向电子牌，牌子上正划过[D级信息素，库存19473，价格10000/针]的字样。  
“加雷马帝国与合众国的协议在三个月前签署完毕，我们是开在艾欧泽亚合众国的第一家分行，所以目前库存里只提供加雷马人的信息素，如果您想要寄售信息素，可以去右手边的寄售柜台…”  
“啊不是…我不寄售…”光赶紧摆手，有些尴尬地开口“呃，我是Omega。”  
“啊！失礼了！”引导员非常抱歉地鞠躬“我是Beta，所以对于区分不是很敏感，您看起来和Alpha一样英俊，和普通的Omega一点都不像呢。”  
对啊，一点都不像。  
光无语地在心里吐槽，大脑却突然灵光一闪。  
“那个，你们这个信息素，每针可以维持多久的效应？”  
“起效时长是根据信息素等级来判断的，等级越高的信息素可以维持更久的身体稳定。比如D级的一针只能维持大概一周的时间，而S级的可以维持一年左右。现在如果您要购买的话，合众国境内的首家银行可以免费为您办理VIP…”引导员自从知道他是Omega后热情倍增，黏着他就开始滔滔不绝各种优惠措施。  
要不…买一针打上应付接下来的相亲？  
他的目光滑向重新刷新的电子牌，看到了最顶端的字幕  
[今日银行库存，SSS级信息素库存量 1，价格1000000]

这哪是银行，这就是个黑店吧？  
光一脸呆滞地走出银行，怀里揣着一张银光闪闪的VIP卡和一个小小的卡包。刚才的引导员热情满面地站在他身后目送他离开。  
我真的是有毒。光跨上摩托，内心崩溃的启动。一百万买了一个有效三年的SSS信息素，究竟是赚了还是亏了？  
沉思了片刻，光从后视镜里看着越来越远的Alpha银行，心里安慰到“反正这样也不用相亲，信息素也不会暴动，我又没留下身份信息，银行也找不到我让我和那个死贵的Alpha匹配，好像是赚了噢。”  
而且我有的是钱。  
回家我就要试试到底好不好用，如果不好用，明天我就带着隔壁质监局的兄弟们来找他们算账，不仅要赔一百万，还要赔精神损失费。  
隐形土豪·奸商·Omega·人民好警察·光，揣着他一百万元的信息素卡包，愉快地踏上回家的道路。

 

回到家的时候天已经黑了下来，中午相亲没怎么好好吃饭，下午在外面忙了半天，光捂着咕咕叫地肚子草草做了一份晚餐，在电脑旁边吃边查看了一下自己的几个餐厅的今日收益，然后一脸满足地洗碗洗澡。  
头发还没有干透，光翻出了卡包，打开后内部的循环冷气一丝丝地飘了出来。光将头上的毛巾挂在脖子上，盘腿坐在床上一字一句地读着银行工作人员给他的说明书。  
“消毒后颈敏感区，旋转拔下针头套后斜向将针头插入皮下，针管会自动注入信息素，请在打开包装后尽快使…哦这样！”  
他一目十行地看完说明书，撩起有些长的发尖，用卡包内的片状消毒纸巾擦拭消毒，将针头上的保护套拆下，快速地扎进了自己地后颈。  
“这个多久才起作用啊…”他把空了的针管和说明书装回盒子，准备扣上放到床头柜里“需要我活动一呜…！”  
眼前突然一片漆黑，雪花般的光点在黑色的世界里飞舞，光的手一抖，盒子掉在了地上，说明书跟着飘了出来。  
[……本产品操作简易方便，但因Omega体质，第一次注射后会快速产生发情反应，反应时长、效果与信息素等级成正比递增，请您在时间充足的情况下在私人空间内使用，感谢您购买本产品。]

 

真的…好热…  
棕发的男人在宽敞的大床上左右翻滚磨蹭着，他的白色T恤被汗水浸透，汗滴从他的鬓角滑落，渗入白色的枕头。  
这个…这个反应也，也太…  
他呜咽一声，将宽松的短裤踢掉，手伸进了黑色的平角内裤里。他难耐地、颇有些粗暴地撸动性器，麻痒的令人酥软的感觉从后颈一路下滑到尾骨，光扬着头，湿淋淋的发在枕头上摩擦，他的眼角熏起一阵殷红，在他麦色的皮肤上晕染出一股色情。  
不够…  
内裤也被扔到了一边，在床角斜斜地挂着，Omega淡淡的香气在还有些水汽的房间中盘旋，让房间的温度不断攀高。光的手指撸过性器，在双丸处轻轻地揉捏，饥渴的欲望充斥着这具未被开发过的身体。  
“啊啊…哈…哈…”一阵轻微的颤抖后，半透明的白色粘液洒在了他的手上和腹上，光大口的呼吸着，高潮的余韵随着信息素地不断扩散像海浪般一波波拍打着他的身体。时至今日，他才明白Omega真正的可怕之处，他无法自控地将身体蜷缩成了虾米，沾满精液的手指，伸向了后面，那个已经湿漉漉了的隐秘之处。  
“唔…啊,啊…呜！”他的手指在穴口处徘徊，最终将指尖伸了进去。因为发情而主动舒展开的身体，轻松地吞入了光的指尖，他漫无目的地一寸寸进入，终于在刮蹭过某一个地方的时候呻吟出声，光睁着视线模糊的双眼望向空白的墙壁，手指自发地按着起这个隐隐凸起的位置。  
“啊…舒…太啊…”他放肆地在床上呻吟，第四根手指也跟着探入，他迷茫地看着墙上自己的影子，眼前渐渐出现了一道模糊的身影，光颤抖着，随着手指越来越快的抽插，在床上扭动着自己的身体。  
“给我…还，还不够…”柔软的肠道被他按得湿热，性液随着手指的抽出的咕啾声被大量的带出，沾在他挺翘的臀上折射着亮闪闪的光，但是手指所无法触及的深处，内壁在贪婪的蠕动，它们渴望着进入，渴望着摩擦，Omega身体最深处的器官也在蠢蠢欲动。光的眼里已经盈满了愉悦的泪水，他朝着那道影子呻吟着，扭动着，幻觉中，那道身影越来越近，空气中淡淡的信息素一瞬间变得浓稠而又甜腻“不…进来…进来呜！”他望着那道影子，急切地叫了出来，幻觉一闪而过，冰蓝色的一抹光线直冲他的大脑，爆炸的快感让他近乎窒息，第一次高潮后就未再触碰过的性器已经不知不觉地挺立，在光失声地呻吟下只靠着后穴的抽插便再一次高潮，射出一道白色的弧线，落在了他的胸前和下巴上。  
光两眼空洞地喘息着，手指从后穴抽出，晶莹剔透的液体涌出滑落，在床单上形成了一滩深深的水渍。他闭上了眼睛，黑暗的世界里，一股清冽的味道似从天边飘来，让他沉沉地睡了过去。

 

TBC.  
老芝(坐板凳)：什么时候我才能上场？


	2. <中>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结合了群里口嗨的部分内容，头一次写ABO总感觉自己写的不够sexy，我把锅甩到了阿光还没有到发情期。(严肃  
> 剧情继续为开车服务，OOC当然是我的专长啦(？

<中>

当手机闹钟锲而不舍地响起第四遍铃声的时候，肌肉分明的手臂才从枕头下抽出来，迷迷糊糊地摸向床头柜。  
“八点了？！！！！！！！”  
窗台上的飞鸟被惊起，啾啾地不满着飞走了。

“阿光…”  
正当光叼着面包鬼鬼祟祟地溜进办公室时，老大的声音从门后阴沉沉的响起。  
“你昨天干什么去了？今天一早还迟到？”老大绕着他走了一圈，突然停下了脚步，猛地凑近他嗅了嗅。  
“你？！”她的脸色黑了三分，将光拽进了自己的办公室，碰的一声关上了门。  
“你被人标记了？？”她将光后颈上的隐形绷带撕了下来，却只看到了一个小小的针口“嗯？这是什么？”  
“呃…”光思考了一下措辞“昨天路过了一家加雷马的店…”他暗搓搓地隐瞒了针剂的价格，避免伤害到老大脆弱的心灵，挑挑拣拣地把昨天的事情说了一下。  
“我也不是为了推脱相亲，主要是昨天您的话我仔细想了想确实有些道理，既然这种先进的方法被我碰到了，为什么不去试一试呢？反正我也不会和加雷马人相亲，就买根针剂顶一下。”  
“真的不会有什么问题？”老大上下打量了他一下，光突然想到昨天晚上的混乱，嗯嗯啊啊地点头，老大才放过了他。  
“说到加雷马，今天轮到你监督北境的入境关口了，赶紧过去别让他们等你太久。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”

 

雪都作为艾欧泽亚合众国最北端的城市，拥有着北部边境最大的海关关口和魔导艇停靠站。今天的雪都海关似乎和平常有些不一样，魔导艇站里停靠了一艘巨大的舰艇，身穿加雷马军服的军人正从上面搬下什么东西来，旁边是海关工作人员，正拿着报表依次检查搬下来的货物。  
当光匆匆赶到时，工作人员和协警正和加雷马士兵解释着什么，双方都有些不耐烦，隐隐地要发生冲突。  
“怎么回事？”光从办公室里拿出了制服外套匆匆套上，快步走向人群，工作人员看到他，隐隐舒了一口气，走上前向他解释。  
“加雷马申报的入关物品里多了一把刀…按理说是要扣押重新审查，但是他们说这是皇室的刀不能扣押…”  
“皇室？谁的刀没通报过都不行，让物主主人来，我和他对峙一下。”光一挑眉，转身进了临时存放刀具的屋子里“我先去看一下什么刀，你让人去把物主叫来。”

踏入房间的一瞬间，光就敏感地察觉到了一种压迫的气势，他的目光滑向桌上摆放的刀，黑红相见的刀鞘中散发着惊人的气势。  
“妖刀…？妖刀天羽羽斩？！”光忍不住上前一步，握住刀柄将刀缓缓抽了出来，带着淡淡血腥气息的刀展现在他的眼前。  
“太…太美了…”在警校的时候，光选修了很多课程，但是他最热爱的，就是冷兵器的刀。如今见识到了传说中的妖刀，他忍不住捧起它仔细地看了起来，一时间忘了自己在干什么。

芝诺斯在门口站了好一会，略带兴致地看着屋里的人捧着自己的刀爱不释手地摸来摸去。空气中淡淡地飘动着一种熟悉的气息，里面还混杂着让人忍不住安定下来的味道。芝诺斯想了想，这股熟悉的味道好像是自己的信息素。  
这就是买了那只信息素的人？芝诺斯未下魔导船前就收到了报告，没想到十几分钟不到的功夫，他就和正主碰上了。  
他不动声色地打量着屋里的警察，棕色的柔软的头发，更成熟一些的面容，修长健美的身材包裹在贴身的制服下，腰细腿长，站直了的模样像棵青柏，飒爽的感觉可以和Alpha媲美，可闻起来却又像棵面包树，蓬松而又柔软的味道令人忍不住遐想他制服下美好的Omega的身体。  
芝诺斯从记忆的角落里翻出了当初那个科研人员给自己的说过的话，好像是……Omega注射了信息素以后会根据个人体质问题发情…？  
他的目光变得深沉，脑海里忍不住描绘着男人发情的样子。  
实在是…太令人兴奋了。  
芝诺斯的喉结缓缓地上下滑动了一下，他调整了一下脸上的表情，抬手敲了敲门。  
“警官先生，我可以进去了吗？”

光听到屋子里突然响起的声音，猛地抬头看向门口，高大地身影遮住了半扇窗户的光线，光突然觉得有一点难以呼吸。  
“您好，您就是这把刀的持有者？请问您的名字是…”他一边扯了一个尴尬的笑容，一边麻利地将刀重新装好，“我是今天负责海关督查的长官，您的这把刀并未提前申报，现在直接入关是不允许的。”  
“芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。”高大的男人走进了两步，俊美的面容在光的眼中清晰了三分，他忍不住地后退了半步，因为距离的缩短，他不得不抬头看向桌子另一边的男人。“怎样才可以让这把刀入关呢，警官先生？  
“你需要…先填写表格，然后等待申报审查，之后缴纳罚款就可以了…”他忍不住看着他的眼睛，透过冰蓝色的瞳，他隐约觉得自己好像在哪里见过…  
“...警官先生？警官？”芝诺斯忍住了想笑的心情，好心地唤着发呆的警官。这个Omega不仅看起来不像Omega，迟钝的感官真的和beta有的一拼，离得近了，他嗅到了Omega的气息，从那片绷带下散发出来的，有点像南方水果的酸甜的味道。  
太美味了。他想着，精神海深处的巨龙在空空如也的洞穴中发出了渴求的龙啼，巨大的尾巴不安地拍动着，空洞的欲望被撕扯开了巨大的裂缝，仿若一张无底的巨口，将要把眼前的人吞吃殆尽。他的Alpha本能告诉着他，眼前这个男人，已经被打上了属于自己的标签，现在，是时候占有他、撕裂他，将他完整地纳入自己的领地里了。  
芝诺斯示意门口的士兵去办理手续，扭回头来重新看向神志开始清醒的警官，身体前倾，戴着手套的双手指尖撑在桌面，他故意凑近男人的脸颊，警官的脸开始肉眼可见地变红，更加浓厚的香气萦绕在两人之间，而眼前的Omega似乎还没有反应过来事实的真相。  
“我还有一把刀，通过了海关申报。”他低声说着“不知道您有没有兴趣在下班时间来鉴赏一下？”  
“当，当然可以。”光微微向后仰头，提及爱好让他暂且遗忘了现在的处境“不用警官警官的叫，你叫我光就可以了。不知道什么时候可以…？”  
“今天晚上你下班后如何？”芝诺斯直起身子整理着并没有什么褶皱的手套，露出了一个耐人深思的微笑。

 

“要在这里看吗？”光打量了一下装潢贵气的室内，这是他第一次来雪都最豪华的酒店顶层，他还没有换下工作的制服，正略有局促的东看看西看看。  
“是的，这把刀我贴身佩戴了很久了。”芝诺斯解下了披风的搭扣，将它搭在了沙发靠背上，挺拔的身材随着披风的解下一时间暴露无遗。光的眼睛不由自主地黏在了他的胸前，目不转睛地看着男人摘下手套，解下了装饰链条，然后一步步向自己走来。  
“嗒”  
芝诺斯伸手按掉了他背后的吊灯开关，屋子里一下子陷入了昏暗中。  
“你有没有发现，”他将警官逼入了墙角，“你对第二性别的辨识能力真的是低到令人难以想象？”  
“什么…？”光仰头看着男人，似曾相识的蓝色晕眩的光芒又在眼前开始闪烁，他觉得这一幕好像就发生在…发生在昨天？！  
“你是唔…！”他突然反应过来，冲击人大脑深处的气息让他瞬间双腿一软，男人勾住了他的腰，薄唇落下精准地咬住了他的唇瓣。  
光终于反应过来，从见到这个男人的第一面起，他就一直感到心神不宁的原因。  
他是那支信息素的主人。  
光感觉到制服胸口的扣子被外力蛮横扯开，悄声无息地落到厚实的地毯上弹跳两下。他的大脑开始发昏，眼前的男人用力将自己抱起，丢到了那张宽大柔软的床上。  
完蛋。

被撕坏的警官制服随便地扔到地上，衬衣内衣散落在床尾，和大一号的衣服混杂着。蜜色的身子陷在柔软的被子中，随着身上人的动作起起伏伏。  
“太多…太多了…”光颤抖着身子，背肌用力，在脊柱上划出一道美丽的沟壑，男人从紧致的穴中抽出湿漉漉的四根手指，忍不住在沟壑间滑动，将透明的粘液尽数抹在上面。芝诺斯注视着，看着他忍不住弓起的腰肢，双手微微掰开饱满的臀瓣，将自己挺立许久的硬物挤了进去。  
“等！呜……”手指和性器截然不同的体验让人又爽又崩溃，他含糊不清地呜咽着，将白浊射在了身下的床单上，臀瓣随着粗大进入的动作紧紧收缩，臀肉在臀尖上瑟瑟发抖，芝诺斯眯着眼，抬手在上面落下了重重的一巴掌，潮热的后穴瞬间咬紧性器，芝诺斯低声地叹息一口气。  
他一只手环绕到前方，将警官的身子固定住，另一只手扣住了他的双手，高举过头顶，Omega像只离水的鱼，扭动着呻吟，诱人的味道从发丝间的性腺飘出，芝诺斯俯下身，将碎发吹开，露出那一块脆弱的部位。  
“据说所有使用信息素针剂的人，都会在使用后产生发情期。”他呼出的热气吹向腺体，光一下下收缩着穴，柔软的甬道舒服到发抖，他低着头，将眼睛埋在枕头中，无助地张着嘴不断地喘息。芝诺斯的舌尖若有若无地触碰着那一块嫩肉，身下的人明显地又要迎来一波情潮。“你呢？持续了多久？做到了哪一步？”他恶劣地摆动胯部，异于常人的尺寸在热情的穴肉间又进了一分，Omega发出了渴望的呻吟，他翘高了臀，主动去磨蹭男人的下身。  
“是不是把手指伸了进去？有没有摸过你那湿透了的地方？”芝诺斯在光微微鼓起的肩胛骨上用力咬了一口，留下了一个晶莹的齿痕。性器在穴里慢动作地画圈，不断蹭过那一小块敏感的软肋，龟头顶弄着内里的柔软的门，“是不是也弄湿了一手，有没有舔过手指？”男人色情的言论在他的耳边飘荡着，光唔唔啊啊地不知是不是在附和，水润的眼睛里盈满了渴求。  
“没…给我，给我…”他黏腻的呻吟，手臂用力间显露出了淡淡的青筋，他的性器再次挺翘了起来，随着腰部不断地向下塌陷摩擦着床单。“不够，还不够…”他的语气中带上了三分的哭腔，他努力回想着昨晚的事情，冰蓝色的光滑过他的精神海，他的手指紧紧抓挠着床单，贪婪的穴挤弄着想要再吞进去些什么，“更多，你的…你的气味…”他艰难的组织语言，“不要，不要针剂呜…刺，刺破…灌满…快点…”  
芝诺斯听着他断断续续的话，内心膨胀的满足感让他立刻低下头，将散发着诱惑贪欲的性腺狠狠刺穿。光颤抖着又一次射了出来，他感觉到胸口逐渐胀满，充盈的满足感从散发着混合香气的性腺浓郁的爆发开来，芝诺斯在上面吮着，仿佛这样就可以把那股诱人的味道连根拔起吞吃入腹。他松开了钳着光的手好让身下的人撑起身子，双手抚上圆润的臀瓣，红色的掌印上飞溅着淫靡的液体，芝诺斯的指尖蹭过，浑圆的臀肉被大手紧紧抓握着，分开的手指尖甚至挤出来了些许，芝诺斯一贯冷静的头脑开始发热，他的手指不由自主地用力紧握，胯部摆动将性器抽出小半，再重重顶进去，身下的警官忍不住发出了更为甜腻的满足的呻吟。  
年轻的Alpha低头看去，年长的、成熟的、美味的Omega像一颗洗好的水蜜桃，芝诺斯有些饿了，他再次俯身去撕磨性腺，两人同时发出了满足的叹息，男人心领神会，突然加快了抽动的速度。  
“呜！好深…！”Omega撑起他蜜色的身体，肌肉发力弓起一道弧线，常年训练的身体肌肤并不精致细腻，却让人摸起来爱不释手。芝诺斯看着那两道宛如爱欲河流中的漩涡，在昏暗的灯光下盈满了性的气息，他将光的臀部抬起，让腰肢和臀形成更大的弧度，圣涡变得深厚，在脊柱微微凸起的菱形山脉下变成了深深的两潭泉水。破碎的声音回荡在房间，蒸腾的欲望将混合后的气息渲染到模糊，芝诺斯的鬓角滑落了一滴汗水，他眯起冰蓝色的眼，性器层层深入，剧烈地叩动那扇最深处的大门。  
光的眼泪和汗水已经混杂在一起了，他分辨不清楚自己在哪，也不知道现在是什么时刻，感官分子汇集聚拢在初次被开拓的穴内，他控制不住这具身体，Omega的生理自动的所求着快感的递进，而他的灵魂被更为磅礴的气势压制，敏感的神经被不断挑弄，窒息的刺激让他的身心都飚上了高峰。  
肉刃操开了紧致的穴，Alpha和Omega的完美契合性让这股交缠更为亲密，Omega体质自动分泌的透明性液随着肉刃捣弄的动作混着精液在穴口不断地被推进挤出，染湿了两人的股间。芝诺斯放任自己的身体去探索，欲望的指印让他在那扇门前徘徊，Alpha的本能使他逐渐产生焦躁，只有完全的占有，才能让他平静下来。芝诺斯俯下身子，在这片带着细微伤痕的后背上落下一个个齿痕和吻痕，红红紫紫的痕迹落在这片脊背上，色情的像是一幅油彩画。他用的力气不小，光痛的连呻吟都变了调，却也让他持续地兴奋着，他的脸颊磨蹭着枕头，男人发现了这个小小的动作，低声笑着将他整个人抱了起来箍在了怀里，两个人前胸后背紧紧依贴在一起，粗大的炽热因为重力进的更深，光发出了长长的呻吟，意乱情迷地伸手抚摸自己的腹部，摸到了一个微微圆润的鼓起。  
“好大。”他的语气懵懂，还带着一丝鼻音“都到这里了，吃不下了。”  
芝诺斯的胸腔被Omega特殊的味道填满，露骨的话语钻入他的耳朵刺激着末端神经。他发出了一声低咒，双手穿过他的腋下将光突然提起再狠狠落下，仿若顶到胃的充斥感让光惊呼一声，双手撑在男人打大腿上，咬着牙泻出细碎的呻吟。  
“啊…想，想射…嗯啊…好满…”他的唇瓣干的有些起皮，侧头看向Alpha的时候被男人叼住，两个人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，分开时光甚至舔了舔嘴角，将那道银丝扯断卷入舌中。芝诺斯冰蓝色的眼睛暗了下来，他提起Omega将他转了一百八十度，旋转的摩擦快感让光颤抖地搂紧男人的脖子，短促地嗯了一声射在了男人和自己的腹间，第三次的释放已经让精液变得稀薄，芝诺斯低头拨弄了一下他的性器，伸手将自己衣服上的链条装饰扯了过来，一圈圈地在光的性器上缠绕收紧，多余的部分绕过大腿勒在了腿根，银色的链条因为姿势的原因被臀肉挤压在了腿根的缝隙中。他将自己的肉刃抽出拍拍警官的臀，鬼头上晶莹的液体涂满了他的臀肉，男人低沉的笑声从胸腔传出。“我累了。”  
已经有些疲惫的警官本想用这个姿势趴在男人身上休息，却被男人暂停了快感的注入，他不愿意说明白自己的渴望，只好趴在他的肩头，整齐的牙齿咬住男人的肩头摩擦，口水顺着肩头滑落，身体深处累计的欲望也随着男人动作的停顿慢慢降低，可穴肉推搡着，将性液在穴口吞吐，被操开的后穴尚未恢复原型，穴口一张一缩地叫嚣着不满，最终他自暴自弃地向男人妥协，单手扶住依旧坚挺的炽热，扶着男人的肩头缓缓坐下。  
“唔…啊，啊…”因为自己的动作，进入的过程缓慢无比，大脑安静地随着他的动作描绘着男人性器的样子，狰狞的脉络，粗热的形状，顶端圆润的龟头。他的脸在昏暗的光线下通红无比，芝诺斯感受着性器被穴肉吸吸吮过的快感，他盯着光的脸看了几秒，无法掩饰的表情和令人头发发麻的举措让芝诺斯忍不住将半坐的人猛地按下。  
“呜——！”光还没有张口说什么，男人狂风暴雨般的动作顶的他几乎难以呼吸“不…太，太快！慢…”  
他的性器再次抬头，却因为锁链的原因无法纾解。他挺腰用性器磨蹭着男人的腹肌，半透明的性液在两人腹间摩擦着，将对方染上了属于自己的味道。芝诺斯趁势低头咬住了一颗褐色的乳粒，Omega天性中的基因让光下意识地挺胸，却又因为磅礴的快感想要退缩。  
芝诺斯按住了他的手，将薄唇在两颗乳粒间交换吮吸，两颗从来没有被触碰过的褐色瞬间变大变肿，乳晕的颜色变深，沾满口水的乳尖颤巍巍地抖动着，明明还是一个没有被深度标记的Omega，光却忍不住地产生了一种即将被吸出奶水的可怕快感。他口是心非地摇着头，身体却配合着上下起伏，男人的吻从胸膛向上蔓延，将锁骨啃得遍布红印后一口叼住了他的喉咙，双手掐住他的腰线，狠狠地上下抽送了数下，身体深处的大门被叩开一条缝隙，又随着光的高潮怦然合拢。  
Omega真空高潮了一次，他忍不住哭喊着，被迫接受突然变大的顶端和瞬间注满的精液，他感觉到自己身体的内部在被灌满，撑大。酸软的手臂无力的推拒着男人的持续射精，芝诺斯根本不会给他拒绝的机会，他用手指逗弄着憋得发紫的性器，舌尖在他肿大的乳晕上徘徊着。  
“你看，这里都被我吸成了这个样子。”他的声线华丽而又低沉，可怜的性器却并未被迷惑，瑟瑟发抖地在他手下挣扎“等到你发情，你就会跪着求我我射进你肚子的最深处，射不止一次，直到把你灌到溢出来。你的肚子就像怀里孩子，身体就会不自觉的溢出奶水，上面和下面都流出来白色的东西可都是我的。到时候，我就给你拍个照片留念怎么样？”  
芝诺斯在刚才就发现，疼痛和这种过于直白的色情语言对于他的Omega而言并不是一种惩罚，反而会使他更加兴奋。男人的手指拂过乳头，话音落下的时候用了三分力弹动了那可怜的尖尖，光忍不住颤抖了一下，沙哑嗓子又真空高潮了一次，他的视线发黑，身体疲惫到极点，没有意识到自己的眼角渗出了泪水。男人埋在他的颈间深深嗅了一口气息，将链条解开，可怜的性器连射出的力气都没有，性液顺着柱身一股股地溢出，待到再也没有东西可以流出来的时候，光的脑袋一沉，靠在男人的怀里昏了过去。

 

TBC.


End file.
